If it Were Jacob
by The Writings of a Girl
Summary: This is about what would happen to Bella if she got over Edward and fell in love with Jacob. Enjoy! Tell me if you want more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

If it Were Jacob

Prologue

What if the one you loved left you? Could they be replaced, or would there be a hole in your heart forever? What if the replacement was the one who could end the thoughts of the first forever?

Chapter One

"Edward," I cried out. "Edward." All I could see of his Trail were a few fluttering leaves. It would be hopeless to follow him. I turned back pausing, hoping he would return, hoping he would tell me it was all a joke.

A cruel, sick joke.

"Suck it up, Bella." I mumbled to myself. I continued, slowly and carefully back to my house. Just as I plopped into the armchair, Charlie walked in, hanging up his gun belt and jacket.

"What's wrong, Bells?" He asked, seeing my sulky and downcast expression.

"Oh, it's nothing Cha- I mean dad." I reassured him, not quite believing myself. I had to work on that calling-dad-Charlie-at-home thing.

"Well, the Blacks are coming over, so I hope you can pull it together Bells." huffed Charlie. " Huh, really, nothing" he added quietly, thinking I couldn't hear him.

"The Blacks!" I perked up a bit, hearing that Jacob, an old friend from when we were kids, was coming over. Although I was happy to see him, I wasn't so happy to see Billy Black, Jacob's father. Billy Black didn't approve of my relationship with the pale faces. Actually, didn't approve was an understatement. He_ highly_ opposed it.

The doorbell rang. "There here!" called Charlie, trying to hide his excitement for his best friend's arrival. Billy hadn't come around much when I was with . . . Edward. Thinking his name sent a stab of pain to my heart.

"No Bella. You can't miss him." I told myself. I stopped talking to myself when Jacob wheeled in Billy, a large grin on his face.

Wow, he's grown.

"Bella!" called Jacob.

"Hey Jake!" I answered, smiling and equally large smile. We walked out to the back porch, where we could see the beautiful sky, purple with Twilight.

Hey look, a New Moon.

I never knew how handsome Jacob was.

"So," said Jacob. "How's my Bella?" My Bella, that sounded nice.

"Oh, it's all the same," I replied smiling. "Homework has no limits." I kept smiling. My smiling must have been dazzling, because it brought out a deep, red blush on Jacob's face.

"Cool," he said, still blushing. "So. . . I was wondering if . . . if . . ."

"Spit it out, Jake." I prompted, hopefully not _to_ harshly.

"Well, I was wondering if . . . you wanted to go out to the movies with me on Saturday?" he stammered. "Like on a date. . . if that's okay with you."

"Sure, Jake!" I replied happily, and making him look happier, too. " I'd love to!"

"Good, okay, I'll see you Saturday then! I'll call you!" he yelled over his shoulder, rushing to get inside the truck, where Billy was honking for him so he could take him home.

I couldn't wait until Saturday.

**So, do you llike my story? Should I write more chapters? Give me feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I spent all week getting ready for Saturday. I went shopping (a first) with my friend Jessica Stanley. The whole time she talked about Mike Newton, a guy we know in our grade, and how "dreamy" he was.

Ughh. I hate girl talk.

When we were shopping, I steered clear of anything deep blue to avoid reminders of . . . him. The trip was pretty unsuccessful, so I decided to just wear a light pink blouse I got last year at a bargain sale. It was cute enough. I guess. After I got home from the shopping trip, I called Renee and decided to tell her about Jacob.

I realized this was not one of my best ideas when I sat through a full replay of Phil's first home run. After that, I told her I forgot what I needed to tell her, and said goodbye.

Saturday was a full 24 hours away, so I decided to try to pass the time with some music. I looked through my measly collection of music, skipping over the CD Phil gave me and my Debussy collection. I picked an interesting looking CD that must've been Charlie's, and shoved it into my CD player. After about 2 hours of funky 80's music, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I jolted awake and looked at the clock. It read 2:00 a.m. in red, pulsing letters. 2:00 am? I had slept for 10 hours! And I still had to wait for 12 more hours before I could head to the Black's place. I had to be on time.

After all, I was driving.

I took a shower to take up an hour or two. The hot water felt heavenly running over my back and through my hair. I got out of the shower to find, to my dismay, only an hour had passed.

"Crap." I cursed. I went downstairs and made myself an early breakfast, then sat down and turned on channel 7 news.

Nothing interesting. Unless you called nothing interesting.

Wow I have bad jokes.

4:00 a.m. "Hmmm . . ." I thought. "What to do, what to do? Finally, I settled on cleaning. I went to clean up my breakfast mess, when I noticed something in the sink. I saw a casserole pan and a iron pot, each cookware's insides coated in black ash and a reddish goop. "Charlie." I mumbled under my breath. Me being the chef of the family and asleep, Charlie must've tried to make dinner.

Lasagna?

I set to scrubbing the charred remains off of the dishes which surprisingly took 2 full hours.

6:00 a.m.

I headed to the laundry room and was about to begin the laundry (which looked like a baseball shirt covered in the same black and red substance as the dishes . . . dinner) when I tripped over a laundry basket and collided into the side of the washing machine, making a loud noise.

"What's going on?!?" yelled Charlie, crashing done the stairs looking disgruntled and waving a tan slipper like a club.

"Um, nothing, I just tripped." I said, embarrassed.

"Well, next time look where you're going," He huffed. "And why are you up so early anyway, Bells?"

"Oh, uh . . . I couldn't sleep." I replied.

"Well, I should of guessed. You were asleep for half the day. You should at least _try_ to take a nap."

"O.k., I guess." I said, walking to the couch and plopping down. "It's worth a try." I must've been tireder than I thought, because I fell asleep right as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Bells. Bells!" Charlie called, shaking me from my stupor. "It's 3:45!"

I sleep to much.

"Bells! You have to go get Jacob!" He'd never been this enthusiastic about a date of mine before, not that I'd had many. I was in such a hurry that I ran to my truck in my pajamas.

"Opps." I said, blushing. I ran inside and changed at the speed of light. Faster than you could say 'Bibidy Bobidy Boo' I was back in my truck and driving to pick up Jacob.

My movie date.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey."

"Hey."

The first awkward moment of our date began when I picked Jacob up at four o'clock p.m.

How Promising.

Our plan was to have an early dinner at Charlie's favorite restaurant, then hit the movie theatre to see 'When Love Calls' at 5:15. I'm not a big fan of Romances, but Jacob choose. I guess he thought it was right.

We arrived at the restaurant, and ordered dinner. I got a strawberry milkshake and a veggie burger, while Jacob ordered a One Pounder, fries, and an extra large Soda. Mountain Dew.

"Woah, Jake," I said, eyeing his food as the waitress set it down. "Are you sure you can eat all that?"

"Ummm. . ." thought Jacob aloud, as he stuffed his face. "Maybe." For the rest of dinner I sat sipping my shake and nibbling my veggie burger, while I watch Jacob shove probably 3 pounds of food and soda into his mouth. He ate like a Wild Animal. Like a wolf. . .

Odd.

We drove to the movies, talking, laughing, and singing along (badly) to our favorite songs on 98.5. At the theatre, Jacob continued to eat, and ordered a Large popcorn and another large soda. Mountain Dew. Again.

"Uh, Jake," I stammered out as I watched him stuff a handful of popcorn into his mouth, then give the soda and very long suck. "I think you're eating too much."

"Sorry, I'm just. . . hungry."

"Obviously." I said, huffing like Charlie. He looked smug. "Okay, let's go."

The movie was boring. Lovey Dovey, full of romance, but boring. All the same, I was happy to sit there, my head on Jacob's shoulder, his arms around me. Near the middle of the movie (which I was barely watching), he looked right into my eyes. This look made me act out of character. I reached up, cradling his face. I leaned forward, about to kiss him, when he said "Wait. Something's wrong. I have to go."

"Oh, okay." I said, very confused.

"I need to go _now _!"

"Oh come on." I replied, yanking at his sleeve and pulling him out the door of the theatre. We ran (don't ask me why) to my truck, and I hastily began driving towards La Push. While we were driving, I put my hand to his forehead. "Jake! You're burning up!" He just looked at me, an expression of anger, pain, and confusion on his beautiful face. At that moment, we pulled up on the black's driveway. Jacob kissed my cheek (his lips were flaming hot, and I have the burns to prove it), told me he would call me, and ran through the downpour to his little house.

Jacob.

What was happening?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Jacob? Jacob, is that you?" I said, hoping it was. He hadn't called me at all since the movie date, and I had trying to reach him for 4 days. Too long.

"Yes it's me, Bella." he replied to my question. His voice was different; deeper, gruffer, angrier.

"Jake! You haven't called and . . . and . . . I've been so worried . . . oh Jake, what happened?!"

"Bella, it's . . . it's complicated. You know what, come over, and I'll show why it's complicated!" He practically roared this, and then I heard a faint banging, a loud whisper, and then the phone went dead.

I ran as fast as I could to my truck.

I was a Jacob's house in 30 minutes, one reason was because my truck took 5 minutes to noisily start and then go into reverse, leaving me hysterical and screaming as I slammed my foot on the brake, and the second reason is because my old Chevy wouldn't go anywhere past 50 mph. When I finally got there, there was no sign of Jacob. However, I did see Billy.

"Hey Billy. Where's Jacob?"

"He's out." said Billy in reply, in an angry voice, harder than I've ever heard it. I was about to ask where he went, but remembering the edge on his voice when he spoke to me, I shrugged off that idea. Suddenly, I heard a loud growl coming from where Jacob was emerging from the forest.

"Oh my gosh! Jacob! JACOB! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" I screamed, waving my arms like a madwoman. He just looked at me (I swear I saw him smirk) obviously oblivious to his certain death that was _right_ _behind him_.

"Oh, you mean the growl? that was just Paul."

How could Paul make that noise?

" Ha ha ha," said Paul, in a very insulting way. "Look at little Jacob. Looks like he finally found a girl who actually thought of him as more than a friend." I looked at Jacob. he was shaking violently. I couldn't let Paul do this. I walked up boldly and slapped Paul hard on the face.

"Oh, you've done it now." said Jared, who had just emerged from the woods behind Sam and Embry. I noticed Paul shaking as violently as Jacob, and suddenly, he exploded into a giant wolf the size of a horse.

"Bella! Look out!" Jacob screamed. He ran up, about 10feet from Paul, jumped 20 feet in the air, and exploded into an amazing wolf in mid jump. he landed, russet colored and beautiful, and then started to attack Paul. the two wolves battled it out, and finally Sam led me away.

"We have a lot to tell you," he said kindly. "Let's go to Emily's."

**Sorry for the Chapters Getting Shorter. I've cut out a lot of badly written parts, but I hope this will still be to your liking.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We arrived at Emily's in only 5 minutes. I loved how close the little cottage like house was to the beach. The window sills were covered with colorful pansies and tulips, and the shutters were painted a brilliant blue that was strong, but not overwhelming. Right before we got inside, Jared whispered "Don't stare at Emily. It bugs Sam." I was about to ask why, but I didn't have time because we had just then walked into the Cottage.

At first, I didn't see why anyone would stare at Emily, because she was very pretty, but then she turned to face me. I drew in my breath in a silent gasp, averting my eyes to the pyramid of over sized blueberry muffins. I understood that staring was rude, especially at Emily. I'm sure she was embarrassed by her scars. There were three, each going from her forehead to her toes, and pulling down the right side of her face into a permanent grimace. I felt very bad for her. How hard was it to live with 3 superbly thick scares all over the left side of the body? I bet it was hard.

"Who is this?" asked Emily to Jared.

"That," said Jared "Is Bella Swan, Jacob's girlfriend." I blushed at the title, but politely shook Emily's hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"So, uh, Jared, does she know about . . ." Her voice trailed off at the end of the question.

"Well," answered Jared. "She did see Paul and Jacob when they phased."

"WHAT!" Emily was shocked! "Why the HECK did they phase in front of Bella?"

"Well, Bella hit Paul because he was making Jacob angry, and Paul phased. Jacob phased after that to protect Bella." Explained Jared.

Suddenly, in walked Jacob with a smug look on his face and Paul with a sad and frustrated one. On Paul's arm was a pink-ish scar shaped like wolf teeth, but it looked at _least_ a week old.

Jacob sat down, and my eyes met his. At that moment, something clicked. My love for Jacob swelled, making it feel like it was going to burst out of my heart. I could see that exact feeling mirrored in Jacob's eyes, which were shining like a little boy's eyes at Christmas. Sam walked in, and saw the way we were looking at each other. He smiled and said "Congratulations, Jacob." We just looked at him, an expression of confusion on our faces. This confusion was mirrored on the faces of Jared, Paul, and Embry as well.

"Jacob," Sam continued, "You've just imprinted."

Oh, Jacob.

You are _mine_.

* * *

**Sorry about how short the chapters are getting. I try to end them at the perfect moment, sooooooo..... am I?**


End file.
